Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons A New Legend Form
by Just A Writter 26498
Summary: Kristopher Avner Wesley has a normal life like any other 10th years old children but then everything changed when he got stuck in the Big Four world and found out a secret.
1. Prologue

Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons

"A New Legend Form"

Kristopher Avner Wesley has a normal life like any other 10th years old children but then everything changed when he got stuck in the Big Four world and found out a secret.

A Big 4 also the mix from the stories in the book, I don't know how it end up but I hope it's good and better, great.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in the movie exccept for my own OC

Prologue

"Light"

_Light_

_Everyone's need it_

_Everyone must have it_

_Light_

_Something to fight the darkness_

_And_

_Lose hope of our dream_

_Seeing it making us happy_

_Relieve_

_Safe_

_And_

_Giving us hope_

_Courage_

_Also_

_Faith_

* * *

**I think the Prologue kind of weird right, but it's okay, still the beginning so please REVIEWWWWW! **


	2. Chapter 1 : The Meeting

Chapter 1

"The Meeting"

_"Nightlight, bright light,_

_Sweet dreams I bestow._

_Sleep tight, all night,_

_Forever I will glow."_

High in the sky, the song reached the ears of a particular boy.

Kristopher POV

_ "Where am I?!"_

That's my first thought. All I remember is someone captured me and give me some drugs to make me sleepy and then the rest I don't remember, I worried that my mom will look for me and also I miss my dad even thought that his in Afghanistan for some military duties but that's what he does so I can't even complain.

I woke up in some temple or building or maybe a house but one thing for sure, it's freezing here. Even if I wear a long sleeve shirt but it's still freezing, like its winter or something maybe I'm in the North Pole,

No way!

There's no way I can travel here from New York, I don't have the money to pay an airplane or taking a train but maybe the guys who kidnapped me can. I don't know how I get here but one thing for sure, it's a temple and it's really huge. I can see statues all over the place.

"What are we doing here?!" said a girl voice with a Scottish accent. "Where are we?!"

"Jack!" said a boy voice. "Ehhh…, what are we doing here?!"

"I'm just checking about the first guardian!" said another boy with a mischievous. "North told me all the records and legends about the guardian are here"

"Don't you guys curious about Mother Nature, Guardian of Storytelling and also Nightlight, maybe Father Time"

"Yes we all curious Jack" said the girl with a Scottish accent. "But why can't we ask North"

"We should go" said another girl voice but sweet and gentle. "North will be really angry"

"Don't worry Rapunzel" said the boy with mischievous. "It's going to be alright; besides North have some duties to do"

"It's almost Christmas"

Right, Christmas…

I was going home after I buy some Christmas present for my mom, she's always buy me a present so it's time to return the favor and I remember I'm going to give her a pendant to her and it's filled with my family picture. And now I can't give it to her.

"How to open this scroll anyway?!" said the girl with the Scottish accent. "It's useless we can't even open it"

"Yeah" said the boy with mop hair. "Can we go already?!"

"I feel like someone's here"

"It's just your imagination Hiccup" said the girl with a sweet voice.

I know that the boy with the brown hair talking about me so I step back to run away, but then I slip and fall.

It's really not my lucky day.

"Who's that?!" said the girl with Scottish accent. "Oi, Show yourself!"

Feeling scared and cold I then just run away and not showing myself. But then the boy with mischievous voice comes just in front of me freezing the entrance so I can't escape. "Hey guys!" said the boy. "Over here, it's just a little kid I think"

Then I panic and run, just run to anywhere, from upstairs and also to the statue but when I read the name of the statue, it's actually all of my childhood character from the story that my mom always read, start from Sandman, Tooth Fairy, Santa Claus, Easter Bunny and also Jack Frost. Yes, my mom told me that Jack Frost is the one who made all the snow, Santa Claus gave me all the present that I ever had, Sandman gave me the great dream, Tooth Fairy gave me money exchange of my baby tooth and Easter Bunny gave me chocolate egg for Easter.

While seeing the entire statue, I came across a room that just have a plain door and a symbol so in curiosity I get inside the room or something like a room because it's really huge yet there's only one thing inside a large gem that really glow because the moon light.

_"Come closer"_

_"Closer"_

I heard that voice before but I think it's just my imagination. Or maybe I was wrong, because the voice I heard it before. It's a girl voice I know it's a girl voice but I forgot who.

_"Come closer"_

Ok. It's not my imagination, it's the gem… wait?!, the gem can talk. But I heard that voice before, if I can just remember the voice I can identify it but I can't. Call me crazy, I do what most people won't do, going closer to the crystal and touch it.

And it was the worst mistake ever, touching it not the best idea I ever done. Suddenly I felt really weak and all I can remember everything went dark. I forgot to tell you that I hate the darkness.

But suddenly there's a bright light, someone or something comes out from the light, it's a young boy with a friendly face, white hair, and pale green eyes. His attire appears to be armor.

_"Who are you?!" I said. "Where am I?"_

_"Can you get me home?!"_

_"Please I just want to go home; I just want to see my mom"_

The boy just smiles and come towards me. I felt scared and confuse but I felt like I know him, somehow. He then touches my forehead and that's the last thing I remember.

End POV

"Do you guys found him?!" said Jack. "It was just there"

"We know, how can he run that fast?!" said Merida.

Jack then search some more at the temple it's kind of impossible that a kid hide here, besides he knows the temple really well like the back of his white pale cold hand. He just worried that something happen to that kid; he would never forgive himself if that's happen.

"Still nothing" ask Rapunzel.

"No" said Hiccup. "Still nothing".

"Seriously, that boy really hard to find" said Merida.

Then something mysterious happen. All the statue in the temple are glowing, from their eyes and their entire body, something powerful are going on that temple, even the Guardian of Legends itself don't know what.

Everything went really…really bright.

"What was that?!" said Rapunzel.

"I don't know" said Jack.

"I think it come from that room" said Hiccup.

"You guys think that maybe Man in Moon chooses another guardian" said Merida.

"Maybe" said Jack. "But what was that bright light?!"

"Well, let's check" said Rapunzel.

The four of them rush to the room that North made to keep a large gem at the head of a pillar that chooses a new guardian because there's not enough space so North made it here because it's a lot bigger.

When they arrived all they found was a boy laying down unconscious, he's hair is brown but also have white stripe on his hair also his body are cold as ice, they already worried about the condition of the boy.

"He's freezing cold" said Hiccup.

"What are we going to do now?!" said Merida.

"Rapunzel!" said Jack. "Can you heal her with your hair?!"

"Okay" said Rapunzel while wrapping the boy body with her hair.

After that Rapunzel really hope that the boy survived, she took a deep breath and sang nervously,

_"Flower Gleam and Glow_

_ Let your power shine_

_ Make the clock reverse_

_ Bring back what once was mine_

_ Heal what has been hurt_

_ Change the Fates' design_

_ Save what has been lost_

_ Bring back what once was mine_

_ What once was mine"_

From the roots of her hair, it started to glow a bright gold, then the glow of Rapunzel's hair faded away. She opened her eyes and gave them a weak smile "Does it work?!"

"Uhukk…uhuk…." cough the boy.

"Yes" said Hiccup. "Good job Rapunzel"

"He's warming up" said Merida.

The boy then opening his eyes, but something strange happens. His eyes were two different colors. One has the blue ocean eyes just like Jack and the other has pale green eyes.

"You okay?!" ask Merida.

The boy then got scared and wants to run away, but he was too weak to run.

"Don't move!" said Rapunzel. "You still hurt pretty badly"

"Just stay down for a second"

"What your name boy?!" said Merida.

"Kristopher" said the boy.

"Nice to meet you Kristopher" said Hiccup. "Where did you come from?!"

"I…I don't know" said Kristopher. "When I wake up, I'm already outside this temple"

"How that happen?!" said Merida. "There's no way you can teleport from your place to here"

"Maybe we can ask North" said Rapunzel.

"Great idea" said Hiccup.

When all of the Guardian of Legend want to tell the other Guardian, North, Sandy, Bunnymund, Tooth already there making sure where's the light come from but they know who's light are the brightest of the all and it's the sign of the Guardian of Courage Nightlight.

"North" said Jack. "We were just talking about you guys"

"Where is he?!" said North.

"Who?!" said Hiccup.

"Nightlight" said Tooth gently toward Kristopher. "Is that really you?!"

"Please is that really you"

"Have we met?!" said Kristopher.

"What?!" said Bunnymund. "How can't you remember us mate?!"

"We're your friends, the Guardian of Children?!"  
"Don't you remember us?!" said North.

"Well yeah, you guys are Santa Claus, Sandman, Tooth Fairy and also Easter Bunny" said Kristopher. "That's all I can remember"

"What?!" said North. "You lost your memory"

"What do you mean?!" said Kristopher.

"You're Nightlight mate, we know you because from your white hair and pale green eyes" said Bunnymund.

"I don't have…" said Kristopher while looking through the glass ice floor. "What the hell?!"

"My eyes, my hair"

Kristopher really shock that his eyes color aren't the same and there's a white stripe on his hair, he now really panic because maybe this is permanent and don't his mom would like it either.

"How can these happen?!" said Kristopher

"We don't know" said Rapunzel. "But I think it have something to do with that room"

"Really?!" said North. "Then we need to find out what's happen to the boy"

"We need to ask Manny"

The moon really shine when they get in the prophecy room, the crystal choosing who's guardian will be chosen really…really glow, the sign that Man in Moon already choose another guardian to guard the children.

"It's been a long time old friend" North said while looking up to the moon. "Tell me, what's the big news"

Everyone looks to the center of the intense spot of the moonlight, the light ebbs away, leaving a dark spot which resolves into the shadowed silhouette of Pitch. The Guardians look on, stunned.

"It is Pitch" said Jack. "He's…back"

"What?!" said Merida. "We thought that we beat him"

"Manny...what must we do?" said North.

In answer, the shadow of Pitch disappears making the symbol of nightlight. All the guardian stunned, the last time they meet Nightlight was after he sealed pitch black forever until now.

"Where can we found Nightlight?!" said Bunnymund. "He's already gone"

"You guys don't think that Pitch already…" said Tooth. "

Sandy gives a symbol of sad but then he think again because now he use the symbol of light, the symbol of nightlight.

"Yes that's right!" said North. "Nightlight has the powerful light everyone has ever seen"

"There's no way Pitch can beat him"

"But where can we found this nightlight?!" said Jack.

And the circle of the moonlight intensifies and shrinks, concentrating further illuminating an ornate symbol on the floor, at the center of their circle. The symbol rises out of the ground revealing a large gem at the head of a pillar. The moons light suddenly refracts through the gem casting light all over the chamber. It then focuses down to Kristopher. "Is this mean?!" said North. "You're a half guardian"

"Maybe Nightlight power doesn't really extract to you really well" said Bunnymund.

"What's that mean?!" ask Hiccup.

"It means, his a reincarnation of Nightlight" said Tooth. "Once a year if a guardian disappeared sometimes they will leave their power to a kid that have a potential to hold it and someday will open the power itself and become the guardian and leaving their human life"

"But sometimes a guardian power can't be open by some kids, because they don't believe anymore also sometimes; some guardian will forget their memory about their human family"

"Kris faith must be really strong to get him here and wake up Nightlight to fight Pitch"

"Like Jack?!" said Merida.

"What?!" said Kristopher. "But how come?!"

"My life have been normal all this time, until I come here"

"There's an explanation about everything Kris" said Tooth. "We know you're panic now but we also know that Manny choose you"

"I'm not a Guardian or something you guys talk about!" said Kristopher. "I just got lost in here and everything is just a dream and when I wake up next morning, I'll be celebrating Christmas with my mom"

"Kris, I'm sure there's an explanation to this" said Rapunzel. "Everything has an explanation, especially this big"

"But now can you please calm down and come with us first"

"Ok" said Kristopher. "I'll go but after that I'm leaving no matter what happen"

* * *

**That's it i know it's not much but i think i did good, right.**

**Come on don't be a meanie give it REVIEW **

**PLEEEAAAASEEEEE or the Nightfury will give you a big burn in the butt hee...**


End file.
